I Deserve It
by Solangelo5
Summary: Princess Jasmine finds out who Aladdin really is. She is not impressed, and wants to have him arrested. Aladdin lets her do whatever she wants to do to him. And the guards want revenge on him escaping all those years.


"It's a trap, Al. She is trying to get you arrested. She knows who you really are." said the genie.

"I am still going. if even she doesn't believe I am good, then i'm not. I'd do anything for jasmine, anything. If that means getting arrested and possibly executed, then so be it. If she thinks I deserve it, then I do."

"You still have one more wish, Al. You can ask to be forgiven of everthing. Or, you can change the law so that you aren't affected by it. Just, please, don't do this. I don't want to be alone anymore." the genie begged.

"I'm sorry. If I'm not good enough for her, then I don't want to be alive anymore. Better to let be at the laws hand than mine, isn't it?"

Before he actually met up with Jasmine in the alley she had chosen, Aladdin looked around from the rooftops. He saw the guards surrounding the exits, and stationed around the neighborhood, more than normal, way more. He knew in that moment that the genie was right. The princess was going to arrest him.

"Genie, you there?"

"Of course al, i will always be here, as long as you have your wish."

"About that. I've decided on what that is going to be. I wish you your freedom."

With a flash of light, the genie's chains were broken.

"Aladdin! Why would you do that? You could've saved yourself. You could've left this place and lived far far away. Why did you free me?!"

"Because, you have been the one and only one that actually cares about me. Besides Abu. Take care of him for me. Make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble. Goodbye Genie. Have a good life." Aladdin turned away and climbed down from the roof.

As he made his way to the alley, he started remembering all the times he had almost been caught by the guards. All for trying to stay alive. Taking an apple here, and a loaf of bread there. Just enough to keep his stomach from growling all the time. It was time. He was at the only entrance not manned by a guard, and, after taking a deep breath, walked right in.

"Princess Jasmine, you're here. I didn't think you would want to be here for this."

"What do you mean, Prince Ali? I'm here for our date, why wouldn't I be here for that?"

"I know that you know I'm not a prince. But I don't care. Do what you want. I won't resist," Aladdin said as he kneeled and crossing his hands behind his back. "I know about the guards around town, I know why they are here. To arrest me. To sentence me to death. And that is alright. If you think that is what I deserve, then it must be right."

"Alright. Fine, street rat. Have it your way. Guards! Arrest this theif and take him to the palace dungeons. Make sure you get a list of his crimes and bring it to my father. He will determine his sentence."

Ten armed guards swarmed from all sides. Taking my hands and chaining them together, tightly. Pushing my face into the dirt, where it belonged. Telling me to not even think about escape. Telling me what they were allowed to do if I did. But, I never once resisted, just as I said. I let them march me to the palace dungeons. Let them shove me into a dark, cold cell and chain my hands above my head. And my feet to the wall, just because they felt like it. I could see the blood trinkling down my arms, from the handcuffs locked so tightly it had cut into my wrists. But I deserved it. So when they did it, I helped them, raising my hands, and kept quiet. I took the verbal abuse because it was true. I was a street rat. I was a theif. I was dirt. I was useless and worthless and nothing. Definitely not good enough for the princess, but she was the one girl that I had ever felt that attraction towards. If I felt that, that certainly meant that I should do what she says, right?

They read a long list of all the crimes I had commmited, mainly just destruction of property and theft. I made sure they had everything, made sure they didn't miss a single offense. I needed to pay for what I'd done. I needed to pay for my crimes. 


End file.
